


Perfect Imperfections

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, i guess, serpent of Eden, snake! crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale finds Crowley trapped in his serpent form.





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arhit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhit/gifts), [geekoncaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/gifts), [Atelerix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelerix/gifts), [BatsAreFluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/gifts), [Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemona_Sarah_McKenzie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725166) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> For all the amazing people who told me to write more for this trope!
> 
> 2019-07-09  
> Yes okay maybe I still have "[All of You](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg)" stuck in my head. But I mean, imagine:  
> Crowley singing: _love your curves..._  
>  And Aziraphale continues: _and all your edges_  
>  And then both: _all your perfect imperfections_  
>  It's the perfect duet!!! Aaah I can't.
> 
> Anyways, direct follow up to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725166) but can be read as a standalone!

As Aziraphale hurries up the stairs to Crowley's flat, worry making him all jittery, clouding his mind. He almost stumbles twice. Of course, he could have miracle himself closer, right to the front door or even inside Crowley’s flat, but- what if it _is_ heaven or hell who are causing Crowley trouble, like he first feared when the demon wasn’t to be found?

Yes, Crowley _said_ that he was fine, but he didn't _sound_ fine and it would be just like Crowley to recognise the danger and try to keep Aziraphale safe by not telling him anything. In that case, a miracle so close would be drawing unwanted attention- he needs the benefit of surprise on his side.

Aziraphale opens the door- it’s unlocked, but then it never is. Crowley knows that everyone who poses a threat to him wouldn’t be stopped by a lock, and he doesn’t care about his material possessions enough to bother with security either, other than Aziraphale he even miracles his clothes.

The only room in the flat that _does_ have a lock is the one that holds his plants. And when Aziraphale approaches it now, he can hear noises- someone moving around- and a groaning, no, it’s still a hissing sound, definitely Crowley…

Miracling the door wide open, Aziraphale freezes at the scene in front of him.

There’s no-one here but a massive black snake, yet it’s undeniably _Crowley_. It doesn’t matter that Aziraphale has only seen this shape of him once before out of the corner of his eye, six thousand years ago: he would recognise those eyes anywhere.

Crowley is sprawled on top of the windowsill, having been basking in what little sunlight he can soak up, surrounded by plants. When he sees Aziraphale, he shrinks back, trying to hide, and knocks over one of his precious plants in the process. Aziraphale hurries forward to catch it, and when he puts the plant on the ground and looks back up, he is suddenly a lot closer to Crowley than before.

The demon is looking at him, frozen like a statue, hasn’t even spoken since Aziraphale came in- then again, neither has he.

Looking more closely, he can see the sun making Crowley’s black scales shimmer in all the colours of the rainbow, how elegantly Crowley is wound around and in-between his plants without as much as touching them- knocking the one over had definitely been an outlier and due to the scare of Aziraphale showing up.

But why did that scare Crowley? He was so beautiful like this…

Aziraphale reaches out to caress Crowley’s side, not breaking the eye contact with the demon.

Crowley shrinks back again when he sees Aziraphale move. The angel freezes, hand still outstretched, looking at him with questioning eyes. No, he can’t mean to- does he really want to? While he…? 

"May I touch you?" Aziraphale’s question answers Crowley’s concerns.

" _Pleassssse_ " 

The plea escapes Crowley's serpentine mouth before he can stop it, he doesn't even know where that came from, but suddenly he feels _desperate_ for the angel's touch. 

When Aziraphale’s hand brushes against Crowley’s scales for the first time, the serpent shudders.

Aziraphale gently pets his side for a while, the squats next to the windowsill so they are eyelevel and pets Crowley’s head, smiling at him.

“Are you quite alright, my dear? I mean- no visit from above or below, was there? No-one did this to you?”

“No-one but hher, sssix thhhousand yearsss ago” Crowley hisses, then noses at Aziraphale’s palm in what he hopes is a soothing way when he sees the angel’s eyes go wide.

“It’ss not ssso bad, angel. Usssually I can controlll it”

Aziraphale nods, still a little anxious, but clearly not repulsed by Crowley’s form itself as he settles himself on a quickly miracle chair next to the demon.

“Is there anything I can do to help you, get you more comfortable perhaps?” he asks.

 _Oh_ , Crowley thinks, _he doesn’t deserve this angel in the least._

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to the plants, I'm guessing they either don't recognise Crowley in his serpent form or realise that he isn't going to hurt them while he's a snek, he just wants to nap with them.
> 
> If you want to know when there's a new part, don't bookmark this **leave a comment instead** and I'll let you know when I post the next part, I'm very adamant about the 666 wordcount so there won't be any new chapters but completely new parts! 
> 
> I haven't started to write anything new yet but I have ideas about snek cuddles, and sb else suggested snek baths, and also like there will totally be more love confessions...  
> If you have any ideas or prompts, let me know!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [lilolilyrae](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
